Shock Me
by littlepixiebookreader
Summary: Our Battles Continue On...


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own AnyThing To Do With Naruto. Thank You And Please Review!**

"Shikamaru?" Temari's voice cut through his thoughts and made him open his eyes, wincing as the sun overhead shone brightly in his eyes.

Shikamaru sighed sitting up from his position on the grass and glancing in the direction of the girl that stood before him, her hands on her hips as she stared down at him.

"What?" he asked, stiffiling a yawn as he watched the girl narrow her eyes at him.

"The Chunin exams...remember, were supposed to go over where were going to hold it today?" Temari said annoyed at the boy, no man, that sat before her rudely yawning in her direction.

"That isn't till two I thought," Shikamaru said, glancing around as if the time would magically pop right in front of him.

"It's three o'clock moron...and I've been looking all over for you!" Temari said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh, well I must have been sleeping, sit down so we can start already and get it over with..." Shikamaru said.

"We would have had it over with if you bothered to show-up on time...then again you never show-up on time because your a lazy moron!" Temari said annoyed now at his casually attitude for everything in life.

"And your a troublesome woman, now can we please start already...really this is such a drag..." Shikamaru said sighing and laying back down.

Seeing red, which Temari realized she usually saw when she was with Shikamaru...Temari sat down besides him and pulled out papers she had brought in a bag...

"Now...we have to figure out where we can hold it...Shikamaru are you asleep?" She shrieked her voice causing birds nearbye to fly away and yet Shikamaru remained where he was relaxing in the summer sun.

Temari fumed, her blood pressure going up a few notches as she tried to get Shikamaru's attention.

"We need to start now moron..."

"You know I have better thing to do..."

"Your leg is on fire..."

"Your the worst ninja alive..."

"Yo, CryBaby wake up!"

She sighed as none seemed to move him to actually work, he just sat there, being lazy as the sun washed over both of them...

_"What can shock him awake..."_ Temari thought as she watched Shikamaru.

He is a genius, so she knew she would have to find a way to shock him into working, that he would never seen coming.

Which, Temari knew, would be hard to do...

Yeah, catching a genius off-Guard is not an easy thing to do.

Not that Temari knew many geniuses...actually she only knew one...and this genius was an annoying, lazy, moron!

Well, she realized, as least she wasn't stuck with an obnoxious genius...

Then she would have slapped him by now.

Somehow, Shikamaru always knew when she was going to slap him and always managed to dodge whenever they were working together...

It was like he had been born just to annoy her...

She hummed to herself as the sun continued to shine and thirty minutes went by...all the while she thought of a plan to shock him awake...disgarding many of her plans the minute she thought of them...until...

_"That will work..." _Temari thought to herself grinning as she leaned closer to Shikamaru until she was right above his relaxed face, his eyes closed as her shadow passed over him...

And that's whe she moved, putting her attack in motion as quickly as she could.

Her head came down from where it had been above him and she quickly placed her lips on his, kissing him...

It wasn't romantic and it wasn't a heated kiss, nor was it a peck on the lips, but it did the trick and she grinned as she fell back as Shikamaru bolted upward from his position on the grass...

His eyes wide as he stared at her grinning face...

"Sooo you ready to work now comrade?" she said teasingly, knowing she had won the battle this time...

Laughing, the duo were able to complete their work for the day, the sun beginning to set as they finished the last paperwork of the day...

Grinning, Shikamaru helped Temari to her feet, both of them deciding to have dinner together as they walked towards town...

"So, lazy moron...What are you going to do after dinner?" Temari asked as Shikamaru held open the door of a shop for her...

She turned back towards him when she got no response and was surprised to see him smiling, one of his eyebrows raised as he stared at her...

"I think I know what I'm going to do..." He said.

"Nothing?" Temari teased.

"Is that what you call kissing now?" Shikamaru teased back, smiling as he led a blushing Temari to one of the shop's booths to order their dinner...

She had won one battle that day but he had won the last battle..."_Which_, Shikamaru suppossed, _was the one that mattered in the end..."_

And the lazy shinobi grinned into the blushing face of one of the most troublesome women he had ever met.

_Temari Ten, Shikamaru twenty-eight...and the battles continues..._


End file.
